Lonesome Dove
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Reba and Brock go to Jake's school for a conferance and only one comes back out Stay Down. Brock said. Its just some old guy, let's kill him. The gun went off, but shot the wrong person.
1. Chapter 1

Reba ands Brock sat in Reba's car as they drove through Houston not saying a word. "Well, wonder what Jake's done now?" Brock said breaking the silence. "He didn't do anything remember?" "The teacher wants to tell us how good he's doing." Reba said still looking out the window. 

"Well sorry." Brock said with sarcasam in his voice. "Shut up."Reba said. As they pulled up to the school Reba jumped out before the car stopped. "Are you insane?" Brock asked as he stopped the car.

"Everyone is sometimes insane." Reba said before turning on her heels and going inside. Reba and Brock sat out in the waiting area before the teacher asked them to come into the conference area.

"I would like to say first say how wonderful Jake is." "He is quiet and well behaved." The teacher started talking until a teacher threw open the door and yelled "Evacuate the building!" Reba and Brock gave each other shocked stares and ran out the door.

A gunshot rang through the hallway as students and teachers scattered. "What do we d.." Brock ducked as another gunshot rang through the halls. "Let's go!" Brock yelled grabbing Reba's hand.

Brock and Reba ran down a hallway and students were flooding outside. "Ok we can't go this way." Reba said running off in the other direction.

"Where we goin?" Brock asked. "No idea!" Reba yelled. Another gunshot echoed through the hall and then two boys about 16 or 17 were carrying sawd-off shotguns.

"Get down!" Brock whispered and they crouched behind two trash cans. "Hey look at this Johnny, it's that damn teacher that failed us."

Reba and Brock looked to see the teacher they had been talking to not long ago. "I didn't fail you." BOOM! Reba screamed and brock covered her mouth, but the boys were all ready coming that way.

"All right we know you down there so get up!" Johnny said. "Stay down." Brock whispered. "Hey it's just some old guy, let's kill him. The gun went off, but shot the wrong person...

_I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that i have  
But if you want i'll try to love again  
Baby, i'll try to love again, but i know..._

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby i know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worse...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that i've cried  
And i'm sure gonna give you a try  
If you want i'll try to love again, (try)  
Baby, i'll try to love again, but i know...

OOHHH,  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby i know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worse...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that i've cried  
But i'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want i'll try to love again  
(try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, i'll try to love again but i know, OOHHH...

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby i know  
The first cut is the deepest  
When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worse

OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
Baby i know (baby i know)  
The first cut is the deepest  
Try to love again...  



	2. Startin' with me

Brock waited for the bullet to hit him, but nothing happened. Another body fell against Brock and slid to the floor. "Dude!" "You hit the redheaded woman!" Two shots went off and the boys fell to the ground. 

"Reba!" Brock took Reba in his arms and she looked up at him. "Why didn't you stay down?" Brock asked through his tears.

"You know I have a problem with authority." Reba smiled and she started to shiver. "Reba." "You can't leave me here." Brock said looking down at her.

"Brock put me down." Reba said. brock layed Reba on the cold floor and he could see her copper penny colored hair turning darker with every second. "Brock, I have to leave you and you loved me once before and I showed you that love is the greates power of all." "I know you still love me." Brock said picking Reba up off the ground. Brock put his hand in Reba's and kissed her.

Tears ran Reba's face and her body suddenly went limp and her lips turned cold. Reba's head tilted back and Brock began to cry again, because hidden behind her shirt was the gold cross necklace he'd given her years before.

brock gets off his knees and carries her out of the school. "Sir!" A paramedic called."What happened to her?" she asked. "She was shot trying to save my life."

"Oh I'm so sorry." "Did the boys try to shoot you?" she asked. "Yes, but she got up and the bullet stopped at her."

1 WEEK LATER

Brock sat in the den of Reba's home and had his head in his hands when something brushed against him. "Brock?" "Reba?" Brock asked getting up. "Yes." Reba image of herself appeared in blue mist. Reba walked out wearing a floor length white dress and her hair was shining.

"What are you doin' here?" Brock said putting his hand to her cheek. "I've come to show you something." Reba turned on her heel and wiped her hand through the air.

Brock saw his whole life go in a matter of minutes starting with the most painful memory.

_I had a one night stand with my best friends baby sister _

_And to this day he still wont speak to me_

_ I pawned my grandpa's old guitar in collage _

_For a case of beer and a tank of gasoline _

_I took a swing at my old man at Christmas_

_ I never dreamed that it would be his last _

_I wish mom had rung my neck When she caught me with them cigarettes _

_Which reminds me, I'm down to my last pack_

_If I had a dime _

_For half the things I did _

_That didn't make no sense at all I'd be living a little higher on the hall _

_If only I'd've known That later on down the road _

_I'd look back and not like what I see _

_I'd've changed a lot of things Startin' with me_

_I called my brother everything I could think of _

_The night he wouldn't bail me out of jail_

_ I lost a job most folks 'round here would die for_

_ By laying out all night and raising hell _

_And I let a woman that I love slip through my fingers_

_ Chalk another dumb move up to my foolish pride _

_I wasn't there standin' by the bed _

_When the preacher bowed his head _

_With the family, the day my grandma died_

_If I had a dime For half the things I did _

_That didn't make no sense at all I'd be living a little higher on the hall _

_If only I'd've known That later on down the road _

_I'd look back and not like what I see _

_I'd've changed a lot of things Startin' with me_

_If only I'd've known That later on down the road _

_I'd look back and not like what I see _

_Whoa, I'd've changed a lot of things Startin' with me_

_ Startin' with me_

"But Brock some of those things were done wrongly and right." "Like you meeting me and then letting me slip away." Reba turned to face him and kissed him.

"I must go." Reba said before slipping away. "Reba!" Brock yelled. "REBA!" Brock screamed as he jolted awake. Brock looked over to his side and saw Reba was sleeping soundly next to him.

"Wow it's our first night remarried and I have a dream like this." Brock kissed Reba on the cheek and went back to sleep.

* * *

WHAT DO YALL THINK? i TURNED THE TABLES ON YA!


End file.
